


I've got a bone to pick with you.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's 20gayteen Half Bday Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Beta Read, Soft Nerds being Competitive, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my follower milestone prompt:maia/izzy + “Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.”





	I've got a bone to pick with you.

“Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy.” Maia leans across the small sticky bar table to remark smugly to Isabelle, who just rolls her eyes lightheartedly in response.

The MC for night just announced the final trivia jeopardy category for the double points bonus round: Dr. Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. So Maia’s cockiness is founded in truth because Bones is one of Maia’s favorite television shows. She has seen all twelve seasons at least four times as well as countless other useless fan videos because she is a nerd. Well that’s what Isabelle affectionately refers to her girlfriend at least, especially when she goes off on fan based theories for episodes or a certain character’s involved backstory. Maia’s a queer science nerd at heart so she loves Dr. Brennan’s direct, brilliant personality and thinks Michaela Conlin is gorgeous. While Isabelle definitely agrees with the last part, Booth’s character and actor tend to annoy her and some of the information on the show is just inaccurate oh and obviously they never take into consideration the potential cause of death as demons so Isabelle can never watch more than twenty minutes of one episode before making Maia switch to a different show, like their mutual favorite, Criminal Minds.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll share my free victory drink with you.” Maia taunts playfully as their teams wait for the MC to queue up the next round questions. “It sure will go great with some free food.”

Isabelle wants to tease back but she knows her mom and Alec can’t even place the names to make the pop culture reference and that Jace watches too many crime dramas to be able to sort them all out. Maia has a point, they’re most likely screwed but Isabelle’s trying to hold out hope that whatever five questions they get fall into relevancy for the handful of episodes she’s seen so they don’t lose too badly.

Currently, the Lightwoods are tied for first place with the Children of the Night (clearly it’s Simon’s night to choose their trivia team name) for Trivia champions and whatever team wins overall, gets a free round on the bar. It’s a rare and welcomed night, free from shadowhunting or criminal hunting or downworlder leader responsibilities, and everyone is enjoying the fun, mundane event so far, even if tensions are slightly high. Since Clary refused to nineth wheel that evening, it’s a quadruple date night with four couples that have a healthy sense of friendly competition. So obviously they raised the stakes, allowing for the winning team to not only gets the free drink AND bragging rights but free pizza as well on behalf of the losing team.

Needless to say, the competition has been tight all night between the two teams just for the bragging rights alone.

The MC clicks his remote to bring up the first question and Isabelle is all ears, pen poised and ready to scribble the first thing that comes to mind. “Name this human bone.”

Isabelle’s head shoots up in surprise, a picture of a bone from the spine on the projected screen confirming that she heard correctly. She grins in triumph: maybe they aren’t so screwed after all. She looks across the table to Maia, whose eyes are wide as if she feels slightly betrayed by this turn of events. Isabelle sticks out her tongue childishly in retaliation to the prior taunting before writing down the answer, not even needing to confer with her team then handing it off to Jace to run up to the MC.

“Alright, do I have everyone’s answers? Good. Let’s see, teams who only answered ‘spine’ or ‘vertebrae’ only get base points with no bonus. For the bonus you had to include its region of ‘lumbar’ so it looks like only team Lightwoods gets the bonus!”

Isabelle shimmies back and forth on her barstool in celebration, preening under the praise of her mom and siblings. She winks at Maia who chuckles as she blows her a kiss back. Isabelle raises an eyebrow in response to the sudden lack of jesting. Nope, she is definitely not letting herself get distracted from the goal at hand. She narrows her eyes as the MC announces, “Next question, now name this bone.”

The next four questions fly back in a similar fashion with Isabelle and her siblings consistently being awarded bonus points for their answers. The last question, worth quadruple points for an extreme difficulty level, is really what secures their victory for they were the only team that wrote down left side femur of a nonhuman, most likely a bird due to the porous, thin structure visible in the cross section. The Lightwoods annihilate the Children of the Night, the team in second place in trivia, by over 100 points.

Isabelle’s free margarita arrives and she stirs it with the straw as she remarks, “And no, I will not be sharing my winnings with you after you so mercilessly gloated to me about your sure win.”

Maia chuckles fondly, nodding her head like she is well aware that she deserves that dig. Her eyes are warm as they watch Isabelle take a sip, like seeing her bask in her element (and intelligence) makes Maia just as happy as competing or maybe even winning. She raises her eyebrow when Isabelle slowly puts back down her glass, like Maia knows Isabelle’s retribution isn’t quite over yet. “But I guess you were right babe, sometimes being a complete nerd  _does_ come in handy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two nerds would have amazing competitive banter - what about you?? feel free to let me know below!  
> and here is a [link to my tumblr post if you wanna partake in my milestone prompt celebration!](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/169404799261/happy-half-birthday-to-me-reaching-a-follower)  
> xoxo here's to writing more femslash in 20gayteen!!


End file.
